SHOW ME HOW TO LOVE
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: 2 shots escritos desde los puntos de vista de Alto y Sheryl a cargo de Skull-4 y KMF Jenius. Basado en Sayonara no tusbasa y Sheryl Kiss in the galaxy. ARUSHERYL
1. Chapter 1

Tell me that you loved me

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A SHOJI KAWAMORI, SATELIGHT STUDIOS Y LAS FRANQUICIAS MACROSS. LOS HECHOS REPRESENTADOS AQUI COMO SIEMPRE SON UNA MEZCLA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO MACROSS F. ESTE SHOT EN SU MAYORIA FUE ESCRITO POR SKULL-4 Y ESTA HISTORIA SE DIVIDIRA EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALTO ( SKULL-4) Y SHERYL ( KMFJENIUS) COMO UN PROYECTO PARA CONMEMORAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SHERYL NOME. POSTERIORMENTE PRINCESS ROSE BERNSTEIN TRADUCIRA ESTE FIC AL INGLES. RR ONEGAISHIMASU.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A MI HERMANITA LILITH AMAGI Y TODOS LOS ARSUHERYL FANS QUE ANDAN POR AHI.

* * *

><p>Alto sentía un vacío inexplicable, muchas emociones negativas rondaban su mente, Sheryl realmente era una espía de Galaxy según lo decretado por los representantes del NUNS en Frontier, pero no entendía por qué su razón le dictaba que todo esto definitivamente estaba mal.<p>

Sus pasos lo llevaron al escenario donde recibió aquel mágico regalo. Sus recuerdos con Sheryl lo abrumaron a tal forma que comenzó a analizar cada memoria que había compartido con la chica. No había señal alguna de que Sheryl haya sido la falsa diva como la acusaban en la actualidad, nadie puede fingir tener esos sentimientos tan solo por conseguir algunos objetivos ¿oh si?

El veredicto ya había sido dictado, Sheryl estaba condenada a morir por traición y el sentía impotencia, compartía ese sentimiento de soledad que la chica había tenido la mayor parte de su vida esa empatía y conexión que había tenido con ella días anteriores ahora se estaba desvaneciendo y él no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo interpretar sus propios sentimientos, actuar era una cosa sencilla, asumir un rol era cómodo pero enfrentar estos sentimientos y la realidad lo estaba desubicando completamente.

Traición si eso era lo que sentía una traición, lo más importante es que no la sentía por parte de la chica pese a que las pruebas apuntaban a que era de esa forma la falsa diva infiltrando a la mayor conspiración desde el incidente de Sharon Apple en una flota de colonización haciéndolos pasar como su staff y lo peor del caso es que él también formo parte de ese staff al formar parte de su cuerpo de protección personal, pero eso lo llevaba a la otra disyuntiva, si estuvo tan cerca de ella desde que aquel primer concierto en Frontier ¿Cómo era posible que no haya dado cuenta de los planes del Galaxy en contra del NUNS, SMS y LAI? Momento el la estaba traicionando, Sheryl estaba enferma, a punto de morir, asustada, inculpada y sobre todo sola, Grace y Brera estaban prófugos de la justicia, una vez más ella enfrentaba otra de las pruebas que afectan de manera permanente a un ser humano como el confinamiento por un crimen que nunca cometió sin apoyo de aquellos que la chica amaba. Sabía el pasado de la chica, costaba trabajo pensar que una chica tan decidida y refinada como ella alguna vez en su vida fue indigente en las calles de Galaxy. Y él no estaba siendo distinto a los demás al dejarla sola en un momento tan crucial como este. Él había hecho un pacto, tal vez jamás se lo había exteriorizado a ella, pero desde que la conoció él no iba a dejarla sola jamás, ella nunca lo había hecho desde que se apareció en Frontier, incluso fue la primera en aparecerse en el hospital tras su reciente derribo.

No sabía que hacer ¿Por qué el amor era tan difícil?

Momento pensaba en amor, acaso ya lo estaba y no se había dado cuenta, bueno Sheryl le agradaba físicamente, a pesar de que decía que su presencia le estresaba, no era como Ranka donde la amistad siempre era superior a cualquier situación. Con Sheryl había un lazo, la primera chica que lo había hecho fantasear desde aquella pequeña del Galaxy cuando tenía 13.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por la realidad, Alto amaba a Sheryl pero no había forma de decírselo, no había forma en que ella le correspondiera, y de pronto el amor que él sentía se iba a ir a un plano donde ni si quiera podría seguirla, Sheryl seguiría los pasos de Miyo Saotome su madre.

Maldijo el momento donde su curiosidad lo llevo a usar el pendiente que ella estaba buscando, " el único recuerdo de su madre", cuando pudo leerla como un libro abierto, como descubrió que no eran de mundos tan distintos, dos chicos que la fama, riqueza y reconocimiento llenaban sus deseos y sentimientos más íntimos. Tomo el pendiente entre sus dedos, queriendo deshacerse de todo aquello y seguir con su vida, estuvo a punto de lanzarlo y dejarlo en el olvido. Pero el solo hecho de iniciar esa acción lo llevo a reconsiderarlo, no no sería alguien más en la vida de Sheryl Nome alguien en la lista de los que ama y de alguna u otra forma pierde. Lo volvió a examinar, convencido que estaría ahí por y para ella, daría su vida en contra de los vajras para demostrarle cuanto la ama y lavar sus propios pecados y la inmadurez de no saber cómo reaccionar ante estos problemas. Guardo el pendiente en la cadena y regreso con un poco más de calma al SMS.

Al llegar le sorprendieron los descubrimientos que casi le cuestan a Luca Angeloni su vida, así que sin pensarlo más apoyo el plan del capitán Jeffrey Wilder, haría lo que fuera por Sheryl aunque eso incluía el loco plan de Ozma de hacerle un homenaje a Fire Bomber en alcatraz en compañía de Ranka y que Alto se vistiera de chica.

El plan fue diseñado perfectamente mientras Klan Mikhael y compañía provocaban un motín, Luca se infiltraría en el sistema para conocer la ubicación de Sheryl y el solo tendría que hacer lo que en teoría era lo más fácil, rescatarla de la prisión. Durante la preparación del vestuario Alto reía de la ironía, generalmente él se vestía como chica para interpretar a la princesa en peligro, en esta ocasión el príncipe rescataría a una hada haciéndose pasar por una chica.

Durante el transporte del staff que eran miembros del SMS encubiertos hacía Alcatraz y el repaso de las rutas pre establecidas de escape Alto tenía una rara sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Ranka. La chica pensaba en las propias palabras de Sheryl del día anterior ES OBVIO LO AMO pero…. No tiene caso estando yo aquí.

Anou ¿podemos hablar?

Alto miraba extrañado a Ranka.

Del interior de su camisa Ai-kun sacaba se cabeza verde y curiosa.

Sé que él te ayudara a encontrarla en caso de que todo lo demás llegue a faltar.

Ranka tomaba con mucho cuidado a la pequeña larva de vajra y se lo pasaba a Alto quien lo escondía debajo de su vestido.

Oi Ranka…

La chica que para esos momentos comenzaba a caminar hacia su vestuario para maquillarse se detuvo.

Arigatou.

Nande mo nai Alto-kun se lo debo a Sheryl-san.

Ranka y Lovely bomber salieron al escenario. Alto danzaba de un extremo proporcionándole a la meltran, el sniper, Canaria y Lam las posiciones exactas de los guardias y extremos que debían cuidar para que su plan fuera exitoso. Solo faltaba la señal de Luca, mientras el esperaba pacientemente desde una torreta de observación.

El kira lo invito a realizar la carrera que tanto necesitaba, la liberación mutua.

Tanto fuera como dentro de las celdas los presos estaban extasiados con la voz de Ranka pero al recorrer cierto pabellón esa voz lo guió mágicamente, como lo había hecho en los últimos enfrentamientos contra los vajra y sus patrullajes. Sheryl y su increíble voz.

Sheryl…. Sheryl…. He venido por ti.

Ella estaba recostada en el catre. Con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por aquello que tanto amaba la música.

Esa voz…

Vamos vengo por ti no tenemos mucho tiempo agáchate.

En un principio Sheryl no reconocía a la hermosa chica de cabello azul que estaba de pie frente a ella, pensó que la enfermedad estaba cobrándole la factura y que su amiga Lilith Amagi había venido finalmente por ella.

Una explosión, humo y la chica entrando a su celda, una escena demasiado surrealista a la Sheryl que ya se había acostumbrado a que las cosas buenas de su vida le eran arrebatadas y todo culminaría en tragedia esta no era la excepción.

Vaya no perdiste el tiempo.

Alto noto que las paredes dentro de la celda de Sheryl habían sido talladas por su puño, letra y en ocasiones sangre con una canción.

¿Alto?

El chico sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora.

ALTO NO BAKA

La mujer que él amaba se lanzaba contra sus brazos, en ese momento notó el deplorable estado en el que ella se encontraba, había bajado de peso considerablemente, las ojeras estaban presentes en las cuencas de esos ojos azules que él amaba y aun así seguía viéndose hermosa, con el uniforme de la prisión a medio poner, dejando al descubierto su torso cubierto por un thank top.

Los ruidos del exterior le indicaron que no era momento para confesiones y que tenían el tiempo contado para poder extraer a Sheryl de Alcatraz, no sin antes causar más conmoción al estilo Ginga no yousei.

Alto la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a huir de los disparos de los guardias. El pasillo se había terminado dejando una caída de unos 15 mts de altura entre su locación y el piso.

¿Qué es lo que haces?

Imitando los trucos de una verdadera profesional.

Alto activaba los cohetes que estaban colocados debajo de su vestido, como Sheryl lo hizo durante su primer concierto en Frontier.

Sheryl se aferró al chico y dejo que la llevara hasta el escenario que compartiría con Ranka-chan.

El chico Saotome sentía una especie de orgullo tras sus acciones, aunque tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano sería colocado en la misma lista que Grace, Brera y Sheryl, el cambio de su libertad por demostrar la inocencia de Sheryl valía la pena.

Estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero también escuchaba la historia de Sheryl, siempre supo que era inocente solo necesitaba una reafirmación de boca de ella.

Los siguientes sucesos no estaban tan claros, Brera, Ozma, Mikhael, el domo despresurizándose y ella, ella una vez más haciendo muestra de ese corazón tan enorme que tiene. ¿Acaso no había entendido el mensaje? Él se había vestido de chica nuevamente, había arriesgado su libertad solo por ella y Sheryl estaba decidiendo sacrificar todo lo que habían logrado por una vez más salvar a Ranka.

Primero intento aferrarse a la mano de Sheryl, pero la gravedad la estaba impulsando a ella y Ranka hacia el espacio, como si una fuerza misteriosa se empeñara en indicarles que su momento aún no había llegado. Y el corazón de él se cubrió de dudas, respecto a los sentimientos de ella.

¿Podría ser que ella solo lo viera como un amigo? ¿Que los sentimientos que él tenía por Ranka fueran similares a los que Sheryl tenía hacía él?

El último intento, las esperanzas se deslizaban por las manos de ellas, la pequeña Ranka ya estaba inconsciente y Sheryl como siempre luchaba por aferrarse a la vida, a él sin obtener buenos resultados, ella abrazó a la otra chica las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro siendo arrancadas y depositadas en el propio rostro de Alto. Y por primera vez el corazón del chico no tuvo dudas respecto a los sentimientos de ella. También se había enamorado de él irremediablemente.

No me dejes, te amo, perdón no pudieron ser expresados.

Alto comenzó a sumirse en la oscuridad de un corazón roto.

Lograron escapar hasta el transbordador que los estaba esperando, sin Sheryl y Ozma.

No solo la había perdido también Ozma había sacrificado su vida para darle una oportunidad a su hermana menor.

Mikhael lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y por primera vez aceptaba lo obvio para todos menos para ese par. Alto había dejado de ser el chico prodigio del clan Saotome y ahora era un soldado en las filas del SMS dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bienestar de la persona que amaba.

Ese día salió a la batalla con el último recuerdo físico de ella colgando de su cuello, ya no era volar para proteger una flota, volar por un cielo sin límites. Tal vez esa sensación en la boca de su estómago lo haría ofrecerse en alguna misión suicida de presentarse la oportunidad y jugar con su propio destino.

Agradecería lo que Ranka hacía por él, pero no se sentía correcto. La abrazo fraternalmente al escuchar cómo se sentía tras lo ocurrido ese día. Miedo, él ya no lo sentía le daba lo mismo apretar el gatillo para salvarse o terminar con un vajra.

Cuando las esperanzas lo habían abandonado por completo su voz lo trajo de regreso northern Cross lo despertó del trance, la verdad lo golpeo súbitamente tras una línea casual. La misma frase de la niña de Galaxy que lo había cautivado. Y entonces todas las incógnitas hicieron conexión de manera casi automática. La tierna rubiecita que alguna vez el conoció backstage durante su gira en Galaxy era la misma rubia que actualmente lo estaba devolviendo a la vida.

Vaya que eres lento ¿debería besarte en este instante?

Si la batalla por un planeta no estaría llevándose acabo en esos momentos, el mismo saldría de ese cockpit y reclamaría esos labios que ahora estaban inspirados por la música.

Las palabras ya casi no hicieron falta, Alto no solo sentía lo que esa chica estaba transmitiendo a toda la galaxia en especial a él. Lograba percibir los sentimientos de Ranka y de los vajras. El triángulo imperfecto dos para una Sheryl y él para la pequeña Ranka y una para ambos Ranka la mejor amiga de los dos.

Jamás pensó encontrar apoyo en las otras flotas y se sorprendió la manera en como respondieron al llamado de su capitán Jeffrey Wilder, enemigos que lograron convertirse en invaluables aliados como Brera Sterne o Grace O'connor. Lamentablemente ya no había tiempo para escapar necesitaba expresarlo. Era inútil esperar un tiempo que tal vez jamás sería concedido en esta ocasión.

El recordó la leyenda del hombre pájaro, sabía que Sheryl descendía directamente de una de las protagonistas, que ella era la nueva sacerdotisa del viento y confió en sus instintos.

Primero le debía mucho a Ranka, aunque él no la viera de la manera en que ella tanto deseaba, era imposible no desarrollar sentimientos por una persona de la cual te encargaron su vida.

Ranka te tengo una respuesta lo siento pero gracias. No necesitaba profundizar más sabía que muy dentro de ella su corazón comprendía que él mantenía una relación más profunda con Sheryl Nome y que parte del proceso de maduración de su amiga era un corazón roto, así tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo en el que ella dejaría de ser una niña.

Podía sentir la incertidumbre de ella, acababa de presenciar su confesión a Ranka y él percibía los sentimientos de ella, miedo, asombro, amor, si la respuesta para ella no era favorable dolor, ansiedad, emoción, esperanza, por eso esa flor lo conmovía cuando la observaba florecer sobre un escenario.

Alto lo había decidido era ahora o nunca.

Sheryl sé que soy un poco lento pero quiero decirte que yo te amo…

En cámara lenta vio cómo se acercaban los disparos de los diferentes SMS Macross, podía sentirla a ella, esa sensación agridulce de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que estaba evitando con las fuerzas que le quedaban decirle que se quedara a su lado.

Observo como corría hasta el filo del escenario.

Su nombre, escapando de los labios de ella con mucho dolor. No supo cómo si la sensación era provocada por que estaba a punto de morir o un poder de los vajras, ahora su cuerpo estaba aferrándose al de ella después de eso todo fue oscuridad pero no se sentía mal no había dolor, no había soledad, lentamente abrió los ojos el universo estaba ante él sintió un calor extraño inundar su cuerpo. Sheryl ella también estaba ahí como si se tratara de un espejismo.

Baka hime.

¿Creías que después de decirme te amo te iba a permitir hacer el fold solo?

Alto solo sonrió

Sheryl…

Ara hime estaré a tú lado hasta que decidas regresar.


	2. HOW TO LOVE

HOW TO LOVE

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>eSTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHOJI KAWAMORI, SATELIGHT STUDIOS Y MACROSS FRONTIER. LOS HECHO PRESENTADOS AQUI ESTAN BASADOS EN KISS IN THE GALAXY Y SAYONARA NO TSUBASA. HOW TO LOVE ES PROPIEDAD DE LIL WAYNE AUNQUE EL COVER DE DEMI LOVATO FUE EL QUE ME ACOMPAÑO DURANTE LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC.

* * *

><p>A sus 8 años ella aprendió como valerse por sí misma, los ojos de un azul profundo e inocente fueron testigos de la manera brutal en la que sus padres fueron asesinados por oponerse a un sistema. Estuvo vagando por las calles, el sentido de supervivencia es lo que la mantuvo a flote, pero desde el momento en que Sally Nome le pidió que saliera por la puerta escondida en el piso de su casa ella comenzó a sentirse sola.<p>

El siguiente momento importante en su vida fue cuando Grace la rescato de las calles, estuvo agradecida por ello, observando la televisión en su nuevo hogar conoció a Fire Bomber de inmediato se hizo fan de Basara y comenzó a desarrollar un gusto particular por la música. Grace se encargó de educar su voz y tres años después la matriculo en Erato.

Los años en Erato no fueron fáciles en especial el primero, Sheryl se sentía menos que sus demás compañeras sobre todo con la presencia de la reconocida modelo, actriz y cantante Lilith Amagi y las constantes burlas de Rose y el resto de sus compañeras respecta a la canción que la hacía sentirse más segura Aimo.

Sheryl se esforzaba y daba lo mejor para alcanzar los estándares de Erato, pronto ese entusiasmo y la diferencia de actitudes sobre el resto de sus compañeras la llevaron a entablar una amistad profunda con Lilith Amagi, una chica con un pasado triste como el de ella, un futuro prometedor y una historia de amor increíble.

Lilith la introdujo al mundo del kabuki, incluso meses después de la muerte de su primer mejor amiga Sheryl seguía asistiendo religiosamente al teatro sobre todo cuando se trataba de una puesta en escena por el clan Saotome, en esta ocasión la compañía teatral tenía el honor de presentar al joven onnagata prodigio el futuro heredero del clan un chico casi un año menor a Sheryl de nombre Alto. La nueva hada disfruto la obra al grado que cada emoción representada por el oyama traspaso su piel y se plasmó en su memoria y sentimientos.

Al terminar la obra le rogó a Grace que la llevara a los camerinos, se sorprendió de lo joven que se veía el actor, sin maquillaje prácticamente parecía un lindo chico dejando de ser un niño.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras y reconoció al otro oyama que acompañaba a ese tal Alto, era ni más ni menos que Yasaburo el chico al que Lilith había amado toda su vida.

Algún día mi voz será escuchada en toda la galaxia…

El sonrojo de ambos, la sensación en la boca del estómago, la manera en que él le sonrió como invitándola a perseguir ese sueño hermoso, mantuvo a Sheryl de nuevo en el camino.

Cuatro años después, Sheryl llegaba a Frontier lo último que pensó fue en ese chico ya era como un ángel borroso que se presentaba en sus sueños cada que ella se sentía desanimada, el único recuerdo físico de que ese encuentro realmente había sucedido era la fotografía guardada en la memoria de su teléfono celular con el programa de aquella noche.

Los ensayos eran duros, especialmente con ella que usualmente lo único que cambiaba en cada flota eran sus ingenieros de audio. Frontier tenía la fama de una escuela de formación superior a Erato y los técnicos en ocasión eran muy duros con ella, así que tuvo que demostrarles que con el Hada Galáctica nunca se juega.

Frustración era lo que sentía, un grupo de escolares harían sus acrobacias, tenía problemas con los ingenieros, Grace estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora ni si quiera podía hablar con Brera todo estaba siendo muy sospechoso para ella, como si no fuera poco, la enfermedad que la aquejaba desde el ataque de esas creaturas a Erato comenzaba a complicarse.

Al revisar detalles de su equipo de trabajo con Grace se escurrió el nombre Saotome Alto como segundo al mando en el equipo de Mihoshi, Sheryl no podía creerlo, así que le arrebato la Tablet a Grace para asegurarse ella misma de que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Sonrió, Alto Saotome estaba en su propio staff ¿se acordaría de ella?

Durante los ensayos Sheryl trato de llamar su atención, el chico pareció responder, el día del concierto tenían una acalorada discusión de la forma en como Sheryl se había comportado cuando el primer ataque ocurrió.

Sheryl presenció el cambio de Alto del chico frio, serio y con un enorme ego, al chico que decide tomar un arma para proteger la vida de ella y de esa chica de cabello verde.

El baño la estaba relajando de los eventos, Brera había realizado un escaneo rápido de su salud, supongo que al ser la mano derecha de Grace el chico también estaba al tanto del deplorable estado de su salud. Le había asegurado que los daños eran menores y ahora en la tina ella observaba que tenía razón solo unos moretones y raspones estaban por su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fue cuando se percató que algo faltaba, de manera casi instintiva tomo los lóbulos de sus oídos entre las yemas de sus dedos y noto la falta de su mayor tesoro. El único recuerdo que tenía de Sally y su infancia tranquila y feliz.

Parecía imposible que un detalle tan pequeño pudiera unir a dos personas, Sheryl pensaba que esta batalla no la ganaría después de todo ella solo estaba de paso en Frontier y esa chica Ranka tenía una profunda amistad con Alto. Le dolió mucho saber que el chico sospechaba de ella y que la acusaba de amenazar la vida de Ranka de nuevo ese sentimiento indescriptible en todo su cuerpo se apoderaba de ella, como era posible que alguien pudiera lastimarla de esa forma, sobre todo alguien como Alto, el chico con el que ella se estaba abriendo, el chico con el que ella podía ser Sheryl no la máxima estrella de la galaxia o la diva del pop. Solo una chica normal de 18 años. El chico que la hacía reír, sonrojarse, enojarse y tener tantas emociones en solo una tarde, no era para ella. Finalmente acepto que no solo perdió a Alto también perdió su arete y un amigo esa noche que trato de hacer algo bueno por Ranka.

Y de pronto cuando se sentía perdida y deprimida logro ver a Alto, en su dormitorio del SMS, con el cabello suelto y colocándose el pendiente de su madre.

Entonces las palabras de su madre tuvieron sentido.

Estos pendientes son mágicos Sheryl, tienen la capacidad de almacenar todos tus recuerdos y sentimientos y solo serán compartidos con tú persona especial, conmigo ya cumplieron su misión con tu papá.

Y pudo ver el dolor de Alto al perder a su madre, el por qué le encanta volar y como por una apuesta con Mikhael termino dejando el curso de drama y cambio al de piloto. Los problemas en que se metió con su padre al renunciar a la compañía de teatro

Se hizo empática con los sueños del chico, desde ese momento Alto dejo de ser un enigma para ella y pudo ver que era la primer chica que había captado la atención del chico y que pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ella.

La batalla se dio Sheryl decidió que como su otra mitad Alto era merecedor a conservar el pendiente así siempre estarían comunicados.

¿Te sientes sola?

El tiempo en Frontier paso rápido Sheryl invirtió muchísimo contratando al SMS lo cual llevó a que Alto ingresara a su cuerpo de guardaespaldas. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo, lo cual provoco que de manera natural ellos se acercaran. Alto ya no dudaba de ella. Eran buenos "amigos" compartían demasiados secretos , en ocasiones estando solos ya habían compartido besos, mejor dicho en algunas ocasiones Sheryl no se podía contener y había usurpado los labios del piloto. Sintió celos al escuchar que Alto había accedido a encontrarse con Ranka durante su viaje de descanso. Ella no podría asistir el tratamiento médico le aguardaba y necesitaba mejorar su salud para los próximos conciertos.

Al salir del tratamiento médico en casa no pudo evitar deprimirse, Ranka seguramente estaba teniendo un genial día a lado de Alto y ella solo se conformaba con pasar las fotografías almacenadas en su celular una y otra vez buscando inspiración para componer.

Grace le llamó la atención al verla sentada en el sofá de la alcoba. Podía ocultar muchas cosas a todo el mundo menos a Grace O 'connor quien de inmediato dedujo que el malestar de la chica no era físico o un efecto secundario del tratamiento, el malestar de la hada tenía un nombre y apellido Alto Saotome.

La manager no pudo evitar abrazar a su niña, por muy madura que Sheryl aparentara ser para manejar a los medios y su vida profesional y personal, Grace O 'connor siempre la vería como una niña, la hija que la propia naturaleza le negó al renunciar a su humanidad por extender su vida.

Sheryl seguía cabizbaja rumbo al concierto de Ranka, muchos pensamientos comenzaban a inundar su mente respecto al significado de su vida y los sentimientos que tenía por el piloto con el name code Skull-4. Sabía que Alto estaba en una misión de reconocimiento en un nido vajra, la otra persona aparte de Grace con la que ella solía platicar también se había marchado. Brera y Alto estaban afuera patrullando para mantener al resto de esta flota que comenzaba a ver como su hogar tranquila. Tenía una extraña sensación que la estuvo acompañando todo el tiempo, como un presagio a que algo no estaba bien. Las malas noticias son las que viajan más rápido. Brera se reportaba ante Grace y le informaba del derribo de Alto que en esos momentos estaba siendo trasladado al hospital en Frontier.

Sheryl tomo su bolso y salió corriendo al vestíbulo del hotel donde abordo un taxi que la llevaría al hospital, al llegar no le importó a quien empujaba en su camino, ella debía ver a Alto.

Contuvo las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar desde que escucho la noticia, seco un poco sus ojos y decidió ingresar a la habitación.

Alto estaba conectado a múltiples aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. La chica no pudo seguir fingiendo que era fuerte, no cuando él se encontraba bajo esta situación. Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas.

Alto respóndeme por favor. Alto

Quieres dejar de hablar tan fuerte Sheryl la cabeza aún me duele.

Sheryl se dejó caer sobre las piernas del piloto. Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico y de inmediato coloco su mano sana sobre la cabellera rubia que tanto quería.

Después de un rato de pláticas triviales y de escuchar a Sheryl mofarse de sus múltiples cualidades femeninas los jóvenes decidieron tomar aire fresco en el helipuerto del hospital.

Sheryl sentía que era el momento de decirle a Alto sus sentimientos, a estas alturas no importaba si la correspondía o no, solo no quería que al muchacho le pasara algo y no tuviera la oportunidad de conocer lo que ella verdaderamente pensaba y amaba de él. Esa era la palabra correcta Sheryl Nome no tenía dudas ella amaba a Alto con cada fibra de su ser.

Pero el momento nunca llegó primero Ranka y luego el NUNS arrestándola. Sheryl no iba a pelear esta batalla, no tenía la fortaleza física y no había nadie que pudiera probar su inocencia o alguien afuera que la amara lo suficiente como para intentar probar su inocencia. En los días subsecuentes se le trato como una criminal peligrosa, se le envió a Alcatraz y se le condenó a muerte, esta última ya ni siquiera le sorprendió su vida ya estaba condenada a tener un final muy pronto consecuencia del virus v.

Los días en prisión fueron vacíos y solitarios como lo había sido su vida antes de reencontrarlo en Frontier. Su único consuelo era el sentimiento que le proporcionaba aquello que había amado desde años atrás y jamás se le había arrebatado, lo único en su vida que en verdad le pertenecía, la música. Así que con puño letra y en ocasiones su propia sangre escribió su legado a la posteridad en las paredes de su celda. Lo que aconteciera después de eso ya no le interesaba, ella había dejado de luchar.

Ranka le dio una visita, Sheryl no evito deprimirse más de ser eso posible ya que había respondido a las dudas de la niña. Ya no quería que le siguieran llamando hada cuando fue víctima de la situación, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que se había enamorado de Alto y sentirse culpable al saber que ahora debido a ella Alto estaba mal.

¿Qué clase de amor era ese? No es el amor de los cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa de la bruja mala y viven felices por siempre. Tampoco era la clase de amor donde la hada madrina cumple los deseos de la princesa para que esta alcance sus sueños.

En esta historia la de Sheryl Nome, las cosas tristes siempre opacaban a las maravillas de la vida y se aseguraría que su muerte sería lo último que opacara la vida de ese chico tan asombroso de nombre Saotome Alto. Así que con todo el dolor y con su corazón roto admitió su derrota delante de su rival, se tragó su orgullo y le pidió a esa niña que ella muy bien sabía que amaba al mismo chico que ella que lo cuidara.

La noticia de que Ranka daría un concierto en Alcatraz corrió pronto por todos los rincones de la cárcel, la pequeña cenicienta podía cantar y seguir viviendo gracias a la carta de triunfo que le regalo Sheryl, la chica decidió no asistir y de todas formas el deterioro tan rápido que estaba sufriendo su organismo se lo hubiera impedido. Cuando lograba estar consciente solo le pedía a Mao, Sally o Lilith que vinieran por ella lo más pronto posible. Mientras entonaba unas notas de la canción de Ranka, escucho una voz muy familiar, pensó que la fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Cuando abrió sus ojos y los enfoco en dicha persona saco conjeturas muy rápido y agradeció la respuesta pronta a sus oraciones, Lilith Amagi había regresado por ella. Momento Lilith jamás había sido una gothic Loli.

La persona volvió a darle indicaciones que ella siguió por instinto y tras la explosión su mente se despejo.

Alto era Alto quien estaba ahí, la estaba rescatando de ella misma.

Sus ojos una vez más se cubrieron de lágrimas a causa del joven ex onnagata. Y corrió a abrazarlo, después de todo Alto se preocupaba por ella, Alto creía en su inocencia.

Sheryl se permitió a si misma perderse en los brazos de su rescatista y absorber esa fragancia muy característica de él en sus pulmones, Flores de cerezo… Llegaron al escenario, no solo Alto estaba ahí, Klan, Mikhael, Luka y varios miembros del SMS que creían en ella estaban ayudándolos a escapar.

Sheryl se sentía muy feliz al finalmente encontrar personas por las que su amistad valía la pena arriesgar su nombre y libertad.

Alto se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba así que estuvo sosteniéndola la mayor parte del tiempo.

Decidió revelarles la verdadera intención del Galaxy y el proyecto Hada-9.

Brera estaba ahí amenazando su vida y la de los demás, usando a Ranka para cumplir con sus órdenes, ella no lo iba a permitir, Sterne ya no era el hermano mayor que había colocado a la pequeña en una cápsula de escape para salvarla.

De pronto Ozma asumió su rol de hermano mayor, Sheryl ya había comenzado a observarlo de la misma forma debido a todo el tiempo que pasaba con los miembros del SMS aparte compartían una enorme pasión su fanatismo por Fire Bomber.

La lucha entre Brera y Ozma era feroz, el domo comenzó a despresurizarse. Sheryl y Ranka salieron disparadas por la anulación de la gravedad en esa área de la nave.

Sheryl atrapo el cuerpo de Ranka e interpuso su cuerpo intentando actuar como una barrera de protección para la pequeña.

Alto buscaba rescatarlas a ambas, Sheryl no había tenido oportunidad de expresarle con palabras lo mucho que lo amaba y la enorme gratitud que tenía al recibir ese gesto de parte de él, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por cada sentimiento no expresado, tomo una decisión, ella daría su vida a cambio de la de la pequeña Ranka soltó el cuerpo inconsciente de la otra chica, observó cómo sus lágrimas mojaron el rostro del chico que ella tanto amaba y acepto su destino.

Oscuridad, que pronto se ilumino con recuerdos de su infancia y pubertad, y el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro con Alto la trajo de regreso, siguió la voz del chico hasta reaccionar, para encontrarse con Ozma Lee y la mascota de Ranka quien fue el salvador de ambos en el último momento.

Su vida una vez más estaba amenazada unos disparos y Grace.

De nuevo tenía que decir sayonara, su madre, su mejor amiga, su mentora, estaba ahí en el piso aferrándose a la vida, incitándola a realizar la actividad para lo que ella había nacido, cantar, dando su último aliento sobre el escenario para guiar a Frontier a la victoria encontra del Galaxy y su control de implantes. Era la manera en que demostraría su inocencia.

Abrazo a Grace mientras daba sus últimos suspiros y falleciera en los brazos de Sheryl. Se colocó el pendiente y comenzó a cantar, por Grace, por Lilith, por Sally, por Mao, por Alto, por todos aquellos que habían perdido todo o alguien debido al sueño de otros. Cantaría por y para la galaxia y lo sintió, La desesperanza de Alto como el chico también se estaba dejando morir y no lo iba a permitir minutos atrás la voz de su piloto la había regresado a este plano de conciencia en esta ocasión ella lo protegería de la única forma que ella sabía hacer a la perfección.

Tú… tú eras la chica de aquella ocasión.

Sheryl comenzaba a creer que al menos le atraía físicamente a Alto.

Ya no le importó el dolor físico o la enfermedad por el cantaría hasta dar su último aliento. Y así fue Sheryl cantaba transmitiendo a la galaxia todos sus sentimientos.

El final se acercaba la tensión se sentía hasta en el aire. Alto no podía escapar a los siguientes hechos.

Fue el primero en hablar.

Al escuchar las palabras que le dedico a Ranka, comenzó a creer que ella recibiría unas similares a pesar de que su corazón le indicaba que se equivocaba.

Sheryl lamento ser tan lento pero tengo que decirte que YO TE AMO.

El ruido de los disparos su grito de dolor, la confesión tan esperada, Sheryl abandono su cuerpo, sintió esos brazos que la rodeaban para protegerla, sabía quién era el dueño de esos brazos, su destino estaba unido, él jamás la había dejado sola, desde el momento en que la rescató, fue su compañero, el diría que es su ala de combate. Sus alas, las alas a las que jamás podría decirle adiós.

De nuevo oscuridad, sin frio, sin dolor, tranquilidad y calor.

Sheryl velo el sueño de Alto cuando este finalmente abrió los ojos ella sabía que todo iba a estar bien de nuevo, que estaban juntos en un plano más allá de lo físicamente posible, que su amor había superado pruebas y barreras pero que estaba ahí y se había permanecido intacto y se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

Regresa a mi cuerpo porque mi alma jamás te abandonará.

Sheryl cantaba las ultimas estrofas de una canción que ni si quiera conocía y comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Okareinasai.

Alto sostenía la mano de Sheryl en aquella cama de hospital.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p> 


End file.
